Broken Lullaby
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: There isn't enough space here, so the summery is at the beginning of the first chapter. Yaoi BB, rape, and bad language. Don't like don't read.
1. Confession and pain

Summery:So Tala is gay and finally tells his freands. but when the person he loves most hurts him in the worst way, what's he going to do. Can he find the streingth to go on? Or will he just give up on life?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. If I did... well let's just say it wouldn't be for the kiddies.

Warning: This chapter contains harsh language and Rape.(guy/guy) So if you don't like that stuff leave NOW. You have been warned.

A/N: Ok so I got this idea after watching Boys Don't Cry. Anyone who's seen it probably will know which scene gave me the inspiration for this fic. Any who, on with the story.

Chapter 1: Confession and Pain.

It was the beginning of February, and the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Blade Breakers were all gathered at Kai's mansion. Valentines day was only a few days away and everyone was excited, happy. Everyone, that is, except a certain redheaded Russian. Tala was nervus because, well, he recently realized he was gay.

Growing up on the abbey he had never really been exposed to any girls so he, of course, never really thought of girls in a sexual way. But at the same time he never really felt anything for the males on his team either. So he always figured that he was straight, or asexual which he really hoped he wasn't.

But recently he found himself feeling attracted to another guy. Though not just any guy. His former teammate and long time friend. Kai Hiwatari. The sexy blue haired Russian that he had grown up with. That's all fine and dandy, but Tala didn't even know if Kai was gay.

So with that thought in mind he cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. Once everybody was looking at him he stood up. "Um. Guys, listen, there's something that I have to tell you, and I really hope you understand." _'Well it's now or never. God I really hope they don't hate me for this.' _"I'm gay."

He stayed standing as everyone had time to digest what he had said. It was quite for a few minutes, before anybody said anything. Rei was the one to break the silence with a question. "So how long have you known?"

Letting out a sigh Tala sat back in his seat. _'Looks like they're ok with it. That's reassuring.'_ "Well, I think I've always known. On a subconscious level at least. But I just recently... You know. Actually consciously realized it. So, you guys don't hate me right?"

The surprising thing was it was Bryan, the usually quite and stoic one, who responded with a rather out of character comment. "C'mon Tal, do you really think we could hate you. Especially since your like a little brother to me."

That gained a rather cute blush and an embarrassed smile from Tala. "Thank's Bry."

"So," Ian said with a mischievous smirk. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Tala gulped. "Wha-what makes you think that there is someone specific?" Ok admitting that he liked boys was the easy part. Now comes the hard part. Telling his suspected straight friend that, hey, he wouldn't mind if he just fucked his brains out. Yeah this probably wasn't going to end well.

"Oh come on. You don't just randomly come out of the closet because you thought a guy on the street has a nice ass. There has to be someone that you really like, that way you're sure."

Everyone in the room was completely silent. All eyes were on the shortest Blitzkrieg Boy, Ian. "Hey Ian, when did you get so smart?" Tyson asked.

'_Like he's has any room to talk about intelligence.'_

"Like you have any room to talk Tyson." You know sometimes Rei could be scary. It was almost like he could read your mind. And that's just what Tala was thinking right now. "So Tala. Are you going to tell us or not?"

In all honesty he really didn't want to tell. He would have been just fine pretending that he never even mentioned being gay to begin with. To late now.

It was then that his eyes locked with Kai's, and it was as if Kai understood everything that he was thinking. His eyes sharpened_. 'He knows' _

"Come with me." It wasn't a request, and Tala knew it. Kai grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the room, before telling everyone else to stay. He said he needed to talk to Tala. He lead him up to his room by his arm, and when they got there none too gently shoved him in. Tala stood up as Kai, with his back to him, shut and looked the door. He watches as Kai turned around, then suddenly...

WHAM.

Tala felt the familiar pain of knuckles smashing into his jaw and knocking him, once again, to the ground. Trying to stand up again he angrily hissed at Kai. "What the HELL was that for?"

Seeing Kai's arm move, he half expected to end up on the floor again. But this time he found himself slammed into the door, Kai tightly fisting his collar. He didn't know which one he preferred more. Being on the ground, or having a clearly pissed off Kai only a couple inches away from him.

"What the hell was that for? What the... Think about it Tala. I know your not stupid." Once again Kai had his arm in a vice like grip, allowing the hold on his shirt to be released. He was drug halfway across the room before Kai picked him up and threw him on his bed. Barely a second later he jumped on him, straddling Tala's lithe waist, and pinned his wrist to the bed above his head.

Holding Tala's hands firmly in place with one of his own, Kai used the other one too sharply slap Tala across the face before roughly grabbing his chin and turning his face towards his own. "You know, I always thought that you might be a fag(1) but I never could have imagined you'd be queer for me."

Tala's bright blue eyes filled with tears, but he didn't know if they were from being hit or Kai's words.

"But don't worry you little fag, you're going to get exactly what you want." And with that Kai harshly crushed their lips together, Tala's jaw still in a death-grip, and pushed his tongue into the smaller boys mouth.

'_I don't understand. He's kissing me. But just a few seconds ago he said all those mean things. Why would he...'_ It was then that Tala realized what was going on. Kai was going to hurt him. He was really going to hurt him. With that realization he started to struggle against the person that he thought he loved, all the while he had tears streaming down his porcelain face. Not being able to get free he did the only thing possible. He bit the tongue that was invading his mouth.

Kai pulled back long enough to slap Tala once again. Now he ripped Tala's shirt open, releasing his hands to do so, and not caring about the buttons that flew off of his navy colored button down. This time when he moved to kiss Tala, Tala took his chance and pushed him away.

This didn't buy him a lot of time, but he made the most of it. He was able to turn over and scramble to the other side of the bed. He was almost off but something had caught his foot. No not something. Someone. Kai was holding on to his foot and was trying to pull him back towards him. Tala was luckily able to shake off his hold but this caused him to fall off the side of the bed.

Tala stood up and tried to make a break for the door. But Kai lunged at him, knocking them both to the ground, and hitting Tala's head against the corner of his night stand before he pinned him to the floor. He laid with his stomach on the floor and Kai on his back.

Once again he was stuck beneath Kai and unable to free himself. The only difference was, this time, he was receiving blow after blow to the back of his head, neck, and shoulders. He cried out as one particularly nasty blow hit him squar between the shoulder blades. "Kai... Kai, please don't do this. Why are you doing this?" His thin body shook as sobs wracked his body. Why would Kai do this to him? After all they've been through together, and know he was being hurt by the person who told him that he would always protect. "Why?" he whispered almost inaudibly, but Kai heard.

"Why am I doing this? Why do you think you little faggot. Because this is what you deserve. What even made you think for one second that I would be interested in someone like you?" With that he pulled Tala's head of the floor by his hair, only to slam his face back against the floor.

Kai flipped the red head that was under him onto his back. He looked down at the younger boy(2),who could barely focus on anything, only to see blood streaked across his pale face. Not paying this any mind, though, he hastily pulled off his belt and began undoing his pants.

After a few moments of being dazed, Tala finally came back to his senses and started to struggle. He put his hands on Kai's chest, fully intending to try to push him off, but to no avail. Kai was just to big. He only had one chance left, so he stated to scream. "Get OFF of me. Please. STOP." But it didn't seem to phase the older boy as he removed his own pants before he moved to slid Tala's pants and boxers down past his small hips, leaving him completely exposed. It was then that Tala started to scream for help.

"Go ahead and scream." Kai said as he removed his own shirt, all the while Tala still screamed for help. "This room is completely soundproof. Noone can hear you. So just give it up, cuz nobody's gonna help you." And Kai slammed into Tala, not even bothering to prepare the small boy first. Without waiting for the little redhead to adjust to the intrusion, he started to roughly thrust into him, electing screams of pain as his response. It was then that he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and noticed that Tala was scratching at him, and digging his nails into his chest.

"You little BITCH." He yelled, grabbing Tala by the wrist and slammed them to floor above his head. He held them there as he continued to move within the other.

It wasn't long, though, before Tala gave up fighting, and gave in to the numb sensation that was taking hold of his body. He just lay there completely broken, as Kai continued to abuse his tiny body with his ruff movement's. His hands were freed by Kai, when realized that he had given up. But he soon had one of Kai's hands holding his hips in a tight grip, the other had been slammed onto the floor by Tala's ribs to support Kai.

Kai used his grip on the boys hips to move him in rhythm with his thrust, allowing him to penetrate him further. All the while the while that he was doing this, Tala just laid beneath him with his hands by his head.

He didn't have to endure this torture much longer though, because soon his vision started to fade to black and he just let go of reality.

When Kai saw that the young Russian beneath him had passed out, he pulled out of him. He stood up and walked over to his dresser, leaving the bleeding boy on the floor, and poor himself a glass of brandy. Taking a sip of the burning liquid, he looked at Tala sure that he had 'learned his lesson', or at least the lesson Kai thought he should learn.

A/N: Ok (1)I do not hate gay people, in fact I have several gay friends. If you were offended by the names that Kai called Tala, I am truly sorry. And (2) I know Tala is actually older then Kai, but not in this fic. So I hope you liked the story and if you want please review.


	2. pretending

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. If I did half the cast would be gay and Mariah would not exist.

Warning: swearing, mention of rape and all around, not something for the little ones.

Chapter 2: Pretending.

It wasn't long before the red-headed Russian started to regain consciousness. In fact Kai hadn't even finished his drink before he heard the sound of Tala groaning. He downed the rest of his drink in one swallow, the liquor burning it's way down his throat as he walked towards the boy on the ground.

Kai took one of the lighter blankets off his bed and covered the shaking red-head with it, but not before pulling on his boxers and pants. He sighed as he ran a pale hand down Tala's now covered back, causing him to flinch away from the contact.

"Are you okay." Kai asked Tala as he pulled his hand away.

Tala's body continued to shake as he responded with a weak 'yeah'. But if one to look at his blood and tear covered face, they would know that wasn't true. He was far from being 'okay'.

"C'mon." Kai said as he wrapped his arms around Tala's lithe waist so he could pick him up. But in panic of what might happen to him at Kai's hands he pulled away, causing him to fall back to the ground. "Tala." Kai had a demanding tone in his voice that said that if he didn't get his way, somebody would pay. And at that moment, that somebody would be Tala.

So this time when Kai tried to pick him up, Tala didn't pull away. Instead he was forced to be tensely carried by Kai, with one arm under his knees and the other supporting his lower back.

They walked to the bathroom that way, until they entered it and Kai placed Tala on the shower floor. He removed the blanket that he had wrapped Tala in just moments before, and turned on the faucet. Kai didn't even look at the other boy in the room as he waited for the water to heat up. When it was, what he considered, warm enough he turned it so that the water came out of the shower head.

The warm water hitting Tala's skin did nothing to stop his shivering. He sat completely still as tremors racked his body. When he made no move to clean himself, Kai shifted closer and began running his hand threw Tala's hair.

"Don't tell anyone about this ok. If you keep your mouth shut we can still be friends." As he said this he was working his hands through the red-heads hair, trying to get the drying blood out that was slowly turning brown.

At first Tala made no response. He just let Kai clean him up. "No. No, it was my fault. All my fault." Tala mumbled out in a barely audible whisper, but Kai heard.

All Kai did in response was give a firm nod. It was weird, it almost seemed like he cared the way he lathered up a small washcloth and began to run it over the pale skin that was before him. Occasionally, when the cloth had too much blood on it, he would rinse it out and re-lather it.

He only had to do that twice, before he brought the wash cloth up to Tala's face to remove the last of the blood. It was when he did that, that he realized how much Tala looked like a broken angel. His beautifully pale, almost translucent skin, covered in blood. His bright red hair falling down around his face. And his once almost innocent eyes, now dull and dead looking.

Kai remembered when he first met Tala, at the abbey. He, at first, reminded Kai as a child solder, standing upright and with no emotion on his face. It wasn't until a few days later that he realized there was an emotion clearly shown. But it wasn't an emotion per say. It was a mischievous little twinkle in his eye that he never showed when any of the adults where around. After seeing this, Kai realized that he wanted to protect the younger boy.

When all traces of blood had been removed from the red-headed Russian, Kai turned off the water flow before getting a towel and wrapping it around him. He picked him up and, almost lovingly, carried him back to his room and laid him down on the bed. He roughly rubbed the towel over Tala's body, trying to remove all the little water droplets that still clung to his skin.

Kai picked up Tala's boxers and pants, moving to put them back on their owners body. As he slid them up over pale hips, he saw the beginnings of what was undoubtably going to be a rather nasty bruise. Upon closer inspection, he saw many spots where there where going to be bruises. The one place that stood out the most was on Tala's face. What kind of monster was he to mark the face of an angel.

"I'm sorry." he said as he ran a hand over the spot on Tala's face that was bruising, causing said boy to flinch from the sting it caused. "You're going to have to borrow one of my shirts." He held up Tala's shirt to emphasize the fact that he couldn't wear his own.

After Kai finished redressing Tala, he put his shirt back on and pulled Tala to his feet. When Tala found his balance, he followed Kai out of the room and down the steps with a sleight limp.

When the got to the lounge where everyone else was, Tala was thankful to no longer be alone with Kai. It was weird. Only about half an hour earlier he could have sworn that he loved Kai. Now though, he was afraid to be alone with him in fear of what might happen to him. But still, Tala felt something when he thought of Kai. It was like a tug on his heart. Not that he could ever act on that feeling. Not now that he knew what Kai could, and would, do to him.

They both sat down, with everyone in the room watching them. Everyone that is but Rei, who was missing. It was then that the black-haired boy walked back into the room. "Oh, your back. Good timing, I just finished making dinner."

"Good." replied Kai. "Cuz I'm starving."

Everyone walked to the dinning room ready to eat. As they sat and talked, while waiting for the food to be served, Tala said nothing. He was just pretending that nothing happened up in Kai's room.

Rei brought out a bowl with spaghetti in it, and another with tomato sauce. Tala loved spaghetti and, usually, would have been the first to dig into it, ending the meal with loads of sauce on his face. But not this time. It was almost like he didn't notice the food before him.

"Don't you want any spaghetti?" Kenny, also known as chief, asked getting his attention.

Tala nodded before reaching for the pasta that he so loved. After serving himself he looked up and saw everyone's eyes on him, wondering why he was acting so weird and being so unusually quite. He just ignored them and started to eat.

'_That's right. Just act like nothing happened. In fact, nothing DID happen. Nothing happened at all.'_ But Tala couldn't seem to make himself believe that. He wanted to. He really did. But he just couldn't. After several bites he started to feel uneasy, knowing that all eyes where on him.

He quietly excused him self before whipping his face and standing up. As he began to exit the room Bryan stood up. "Tala..." but as he moved to follow his friend, worried by his behavior, Kai told him to stay.

Tala left the room and walked up to his room. That night he cried himself to sleep.

A/N: I know that not much happened in this chapter. I just didn't want to over do it with all the action. Well i look forward to hopefully getting some reviews.


	3. living hell

Disclaimer: Ok if you haven't gotten it by now, I'll say it again. I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE.

Warning: This chapter contains suicidal thoughts and mentions of rape.

A/N: Ok so this chapter is pretty much when it all sinks in for Tala, so it's going to be a little on the dark and depressing side. (As if the rest of the story hasn't been so far) So please forgive me for all the angst. On with the story.

Chapter 3: A Living Hell

The next morning Tala woke up with evil sunbeams shining in his eyes. At first he felt kinda crappy and he couldn't figure out why, but then he remembered what happened the previous night. Everything that Kai did to him came rushing back, making him feel sick. He ran to the connecting bathroom, making it just in time to empty whatever contents that were still in his stomach from last nights meal into the toilet.

After several minutes of being sick, Tala managed to make his way to the sink to wash his face. He looked into the mirror as the water ran down his slightly bruised face, wondering if it was water he saw or his tears. How could Kai do that to him. They were friends. Weren't they?

Nothing made any sense. The Kai that Tala knew, would never hurt him. And would most defiantly never forcefully take away his innocence. The innocence he so strongly fought to protect from the moment he met the little red-head.

Stumbling into his room , Tala made his way to his bed. Once there he collapsed onto it. All he wanted to do was go to sleep and forget everything that happened within the past twenty-four hours.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the young Chinese neko-jin stuck his head through the door. "Hey Tala, I just wanted to see if you were up yet. Breakfast will be done shortly, so if your hungry just come on down." Rei gave Tala a weak smile. He knew that something happened between Kai and Tala last night. Everyone did actually, but he had the best idea. When he walked into the sitting room the previous night he could smell the faint scent of sex coming of both boys. He had a feeling that he knew exactly what happened, but it wasn't his place to make assumptions or get involved incase he was wrong.

Tala nodded at Rei. "I'll be down in a bit." And with that he was left in the room alone again. Alone to think through things that he didn't really want to think through.

Giving a sigh he got out of bed and went to his dresser, to get his cloths for the day. He decided on a blue knit sweater, much like the one he used to wear under his orange and white jumper, and a loose pair of jeans.

He made his way down the stairs and toward the dinning room. On his way there he bumped into Kai, who acted like nothing had happened between them. They just walked into the dinning room side by side, without saying a word to each other.

Breakfast was an uncomfortable experience for everyone in the room. It was obvious that there was some sort of tension between Kai and Tala, and nobody wanted to be the one to send either over the edge.

Tala sat quietly, eating his eggs and toast. While Kai sat across the table from him, watching every move he made. Tala refused to make eye contact with anybody. He just kept his gaze on the food that he was eating. When he was done he excused himself from the table and walked out of the room, leaving everyone else to finish their meal.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same way as breakfast. While everyone else was doing, whatever it was they were doing, Tala sat quietly and made no attempt to talk with anyone.

It was like that when Bryan had asked him to battle. The battle had ended within minutes, Tala as the loser. And it had been that way when Rei asked him to help him make lunch. Needless to say that it took Rei an extra half hour to remake everything that Tala had burnt.

But here he was, in the kitchen again. Rei asked him to help him with the dinner. _'You'd think that idiot would have learned after this afternoon. I can't cook, but he seems so intent on having me burn the whole place down.'_

Right now he was simultaneously making mashed potatoes, baked chicken, and corn on the cob, and things where not going well. His potatoes were chunky, the chicken burnt and the corn... Well the corn was currently over boiling out of the pot.

When he was finally able to get the situation under control Rei walked into the room, only to see the mess that the red-head had made. "Don't worry Tala. I'll clean this mess up later. Why don't you go get everybody and tell them dinners ready."

'_Of course you'll clean the mess up.'_ Tala thought as he left the kitchen. '_Because you're the freaken domestic goddess.' _He found everyone in the gym doing various workouts. "Dinner's done." With that one statement he turned and headed out of the room.

Everyone sat around the table as, for the second night in arow, Rei brought dinner out to the table. All attention was placed on the burnt chicken as it was sat on the table. Self consciously Tala slipped his burnt hand under the table, hoping that nobody would notice and realize that it was him who made the disaster before them.

Kai was the first one to eat anything, with the others staring frightened at their plates. He swallowed the mashed potatoes that where on his spoon, before letting his judgement pass. "Disgusting. Did you really make this Rei."

Tala slammed his hands on the table, ignoring the pain that came from slamming his burnt palm against the wood. It hurt that Kai would say something like that, when he tried so hard to do something right. It seemed like it was becoming a habit for Kai. Hurting him, that is. "Well I'm sorry you don't like the food Kai. But not all of us can be amazing cooks like Rei. I worked really hard on dinner, so I would appreciate it if you would just shut up and eat the damn food." Tala stormed out of the room, leaving everybody shocked. That was the most the petite boy had said all day. When everyone looked in Kai's direction, the duel haired boy just shrugged.

Bryan excused himself from the table and went to where he assumed Tala would be. He walked into the red-heads room without so much as knocking. "Hey Tala. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tala was sitting on his bed, arms and legs wrapped around his favorite pillow. "I just want to be left alone right now."

"Liar. I know you Tala. You're not the type to just blow up on people like that. Now really, what's up?"

"I said nothing. Kai just pisses me off is all. He never takes anybodies feelings into consideration. I tried really hard to make dinner and he just... just. God he is such a bastard." Tala threw his pillow, barely missing Bryan's head.

"Listen Tal, you need to unwind a bit. We where all thinking about going to a club tonight. You should come with us. I think it will do you some good to get out of this place."

Looking at his long time friend, Tala couldn't help but concede to his wishes. "Ok. I'll go." Though he agreed to go he wasn't all that excited about it.

After Bryan told Tala when he should be ready by he left, closing the door on the way out.

ONE HOUR LATER

Everyone was waiting for Tala by the front door. When they finally heard him coming down the stairs, they all looked up to see him. He was wearing a pair of tight fitting leather paints that rode low on his hips. His top was a simple black tank that stopped right above his navel. It was an outfit that he would have usually looked great on him, but not tonight.

His usually pale and translucent skin looked sickly pale, and there was a bruise on his hip that was halfway covered by his pants. There where bags under his eyes that made him just looked sick.

Bryan was the first to approach him and see if he was ok. All he got for his effort though was a tired sigh. It appeared that the wall that Tala let down earlier when they where alone, was back up again.

Since the club they were going to was only a short distance away they al decided that they were going to walk. When they where about a block and a half away from Kai's mansion, Tala distractedly stepped into the street intending to cross it. He hadn't noticed the car that was speeding towards him until he heard the horn beeping at him. Tala looked up and had headlights shining in his eyes. He made the choice not to move. Maybe if the car hit him it would kill him and everything would be ok.

He was disappointed though when he felt something knock into him other then the car. When he came back to his senses he realized that he was laying in the middle of the road with Bryan on top of him. "Tala are you ok. What were you thinking you could have been killed."

Bryan must have pushed him out of the way of the car. He risked his life to save Tala. "I-I. I was just shocked I guess. When the car came." Of course Tala lied. What else could he do. He couldn't very well just tell Bryan that he should have let him get hit.

"Hey guess I'm gonna take Tal home. He seems a little shaken up." Bryan pulled him to his feet and started heading in the direction of Kai's house.

"No." Kai was the first one to come out of his stupor. Everyone else just watched the interaction between the two older Russians. "Just go ahead. I'll take him home. I didn't feel much like going out anyway." With that he forcefully pulled Tala away from Bryan and started walking home.

When they were far enough away from the group that noone could over hear them Kai turned to Tala. "How fucking stupid are you Tala? Why the hell would you walk out in front of a god damned car?" By this point Kai was shacking the small boy before him. When he didn't get a reply from the red-head, his hand lashed out against the already abused cheek.

Tala instinctively reached up to soothe his cheek, hoping that it wouldn't mark more then it already was. Feeling a sharp pain in his arm, he realized the only reason why he wasn't on the ground again was because of the grip that Kai still had on his arm. Looking up at Kai with tears shining in his bright blue eyes, he saw the angry expression that he was being given.

In fear he pulled his arm out of Kai's grasp and started to run away. He didn't make it very far though, maybe a couple of yards at the most, before he was tackled to the ground for the second time within ten minutes.

'_Not again.'_

A/N: Aw poor Tala. He just can't get a break can he? I have to tell you though that it will get a lot worse for him before it gets better. Sorry I'm just sadistic and like to torture him.


	4. giving up

Warning: This chapter contains sexual themes and thoughts of suicide with mentions of rape.

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.

A/N: Sorry for ending the last chapter at a cliffhanger like that. Wait, no actually I'm not. I truly enjoy torturing you by making you wait until now to find out what's gonna happen next.

I would like to thank darkfox824, GabZ, Winterblazewolf, bluefire, Demon TK, Ellenor-san, Lyson, and MizzGina. I would also like to give a really big thanks to Troublesome Aries who has reviewed every chapter so far. So thanks guys.

I would also like to say, it might seem weird that Tala would go clubbing after what happened to him, but that's because he's trying to act like nothing happened. I hope that cleared up any confusion on the matter.

Anywho on with the story.

Chapter 4: Giving up

Tala struggled under Kai's weight, trying desperately to get away. _'Kai wouldn't do it again would he?' _He was kicking and wiggling, but to no use. Once Kai set his mind to something, nothing could stop him. And right now his mind was set on keeping Tala under him.

Tala camel kicked(1) Kai in the shin and started to dash away, but he was caught when a hand grabbed the top of his pants and pulled him back to the ground. He was instantly flipped over and pinned, by his shoulders, to the ground.

"I'll scream. They'll hear me and come to see if I'm ok." He couldn't believe that he just said that, and from the look Kai was giving him neither was he. Tala had just threatened the slate-haired teen, and that's something you never do.

When he was about to scream he felt Kai's mouth cover his, completely smothering any call for help he had been planning. One look from the older teen told Tala not to even try anything. It would be useless now. He just gave in, not even bothering to try calling out for help when Kai released his captured lips.

"Shut up." Kai grabbed a handful of red locks intending to pull Tala from the ground by them, however, his plan changed when his hand ended up on the boys soft stomach instead of the cold, hard ground. His contact made the smaller boy flinch away from him in fear. It was hard to believe the reaction a little touch could have on one as fragile as the little Russian under him.

Not understanding why Kai felt the urge to torture Tala. In his entire life he had only hit Tala a few times, and never hard enough to hurt him, just hard enough to knock some sense into the boy from time to time. So why was he being so aggressive with him, and why did he suddenly feel the need to hurt the younger boy.

Running the fingers of one hand down the white skin of his stomach, the other hand still firmly gripping red hair, he leaned in close to the boys ear. "Are you scared Tala?" The red-head under him shook his head no, but the shaking of his body gave him away. Sliding his hand down farther and hooking his fingers in the rim of a pair of tight leather pants, he tugged at them, causing them to start to pull down. As he continued to pull on them, not really intending to pull them of, he licked the shell of Tala's ear. "Liar." He gave the ear a sharp bite before he was completely off of Tala and standing up.

He held his hand out for Tala , intending to help him up. Kai smirked when, hesitantly, the little red-head put his hand in his. With a rough jerk, he pulled Tala to his feet, with enough force to cause the younger one to come crashing into him.

"Let's get going Tala." Turning around, Kai continued towards his mansion. It wouldn't be smart to do anything to Tala outside, where anyone could come across them. _'Wait, why would I do anything to him anyway. I only did what I had to last night.'_ Kai was silently thinking to himself as Tala followed behind.

When they arrived home, Kai closed and locked the door behind them. "Do what you want. I'm going to bed." Giving an exhausted sigh he walked up the stairs, heading to his room, leaving Tala by himself.

Tala stood at the bottom of the stairs for several minutes, before moving to the lounge to sit by the fire. That was all he did for about the next two hours. He just silently watched the flames as they moved around, almost dancing with each other.

Getting tired, Tala stood up and headed up to his room. On his way he passed Kai's room, pausing momentarily when he heard movement within. When the room once again went silent once more, he continued on the journey to his room. He continued to the only place he felt the least bit _'safe' _. Funny how only two days ago he would have said the place he felt the safest was by his best friends side.

He changed out of his club clothes, randomly dropping them on the floor, and into an oversized white t-shirt and a pair of cotton boxers. The red-head laid down on his bed and pulled the thick covers up over his shoulders. He slowly began to drift off into, what would be, a not so peaceful sleep.

TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER.(approx. 1 a.m.)

The door leading to the balcony slammed open, startling Tala out of an uneasy dream. He was thankful for the disturbance because, if he had stayed asleep much longer he would have had to relive the other night all over again.

Tala shivered as the cold air of a Russian winter came through the now open door. The small boy got out of his bed and walked over to the glass doors, intending on shutting them. But when he got to them, he decide to walk past them, out onto the balcony. He loved this room because, from here he had a nice view of the gardens. But now looking down, everything just looked dead. Every thing was covered in frost and snow.

He wished that he could be like the garden. Dead. He didn't want to live in a world that was so cruel that it could turn the person you cared for the most into your tormentor.

Making his decision, the red head lifted a bare foot and placed it on a stone bench by the railing. From there he lifted his other onto the balcony railing, shivering as he planted his foot in the thin layer of snow and ice. When he stood fully on the rail, and had his balance, he began to cry silent tears.

Kai shifted in his bed, slowly coming into consciousness. "Shit." It wasn't until he was fully awake that he realized that he needed to use the bathroom. That usually wouldn't have been a major problem but, his bathroom was being remodeled. He would have to use Tala's. just his luck.

Getting out of his bed, he walked out of his room and down the hall to his best friends room. Making sure to be as quite as possible, he opened the door of the red-heads room. Expecting his friend to be sleeping peacefully, you could imagine his shock when he saw the younger boy standing on the balcony. His white night-shirt fluttered in the wind, as he lifted himself onto the balcony railing.

He didn't even realize that he had moved, but moments later he found himself at the door. "Tala." It was a whisper, but the red-head had heard it.

It was almost like slow motion as he turned his head towards Kai, showing the stream of tears flowing down his face. "Kai?" There was fear in his voice.

The blue haired boy took a step towards the red-head. "Stay away." But Kai ignored his warning. "I SAID STAY AWAY." Kai had never realized how frail the boy before him was. As he stood on the ledge, shaking and withe tears running down his face, he looked like a small child.

"Come on Tala." Kai reached out his hand. "Get down from there." All he received for a response was a shake of the head, before the red-head turned back around to look at the ground below. This was the only chance that Kai would receive. With the boys back to him, he lunged at Tala, wrapping his arms around his lithe hips.

He pulled himself and the slugging boy back into the room, with sleight difficulty. Tala continued to struggle against him, even after the door was shut and locked. Kai tried his hardest to console the boy as he held onto him. "Tala, shh it's going to be ok." Tala broke down into tears, clutching to Kai's shirt, as Kai continued to whisper soothing words in his ear. It wasn't long before the red-head fell asleep in Kai's lap, only to be lifted and placed in his bed.

Kai went to the bathroom like he intended, but made sure to check on the other boy before going back to his room.

A/N: (1)a camel kick is when you kick somebody behind you with the heal of your foot. at least that's what they call it here. If you have any questions just ask. Other then that, I look forward to your reviews.


	5. moving past

Disclaimer: Am I a rich man from Japan? No? Well I guess that means Beyblade isn't mine. Maybe one day...(insert attempt at evil laughter here.)

Warning: Pretty much the same as all the previous chapters. The only thing that is new, is Tala gets some action.

A/N: Miss me? I'm sure you didn't but, oh well. I'm back anyways. Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And to those of you who read this and don't review, I know who you are. Just kidding. I hope you enjoy this story, even if you don't review. Oh and before you begin, I would like to say that the song in this chapter, isn't mine. (Obviously. Like I'm that talented.) On with the story.

Chapter 5: Moving Past

Yet another morning came and went. It was currently 11:53, and Tala knew that Rei would soon be coming up to see if he wanted lunch. It had been two days since he had tried to kill himself. Since then, he hadn't left his room once, nor has he let anybody in.

There was a rapping at his door, and the red-head looked at his clock. 11:54. How predictable. "Yeah." he asked, his voice cracking from lack of use.

"Tala, it's me." _'Kai? What was he doing here? Where was Rei? Rei was the one who was supposed to come and try to get me to come out.' _"Rei sent me to get you. Lunch is ready."

Tala crept further under his blanket. He was terrified out of his wits. He turned towards the door when he heard more knocking. He heard Kai say his name, as he continued to knock on the door. "Go away. I'm not coming out."

Apparently that wasn't something he should have said. On the other side of the door, Kai was fuming. "Fine. If you're not coming out then I'm coming in." he said, more to himself. "Tala. Did you forget who owns this house? I have the master key to all the locks." he said louder this time.

He pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened the door, just in time to see Tala pull his comforter over his head. He walked over to the bed, noticing the trembling form that resided there.

He reached out to still the shaking, only to have the mound of blankets pull away when he made contact. "Come on Tala. Get out from under there."

"No." was the muffled response that he received.

He tried to pull the covers away from the red-head, but he was unable to. Tala must have been holding them in place. It was something the small boy would do whenever somebody would try to wake him up.

Giving a final tug, Kai walked to the foot of the bed. "Tala, you're acting like a spoiled little child. Get up now." When he got no response, he pulled the blanket up. First he saw feet, then long, slender, almost feminine, pale legs. When the blanket was the whole way off, he took a good look at Tala. The little red-head had his eyes clamped shut, with his hands above his head, clutching at his blanket.

It was only moments before Tala realized that his blanket was no longer covering him. Opening his wide blue eyes, he looked up at Kai like a fearful child about to be scolded. That was a look that Kai hadn't seen Tala have in years. He, like everyone, thought that the childishness had been beaten out of him by Boris.

Funny how not just two minutes ago, he had said that Tala was acting like a child, and now here he was, looking more like a child then he did when he _was _a child. His oversized shirt hung off his one shoulder as he curled into himself, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Come on Tala. You need to get out of this room, and you need to eat something." But Tala just shook his head. "Damn it Tala, you're pissing me off. Get the fuck out of this bed and go eat some damn food."

"O-okay." Tala quietly mumbled. "I'll be down in a minute."

Kai gave a firm nod before turning around and leaving the room, closing the door after him. Tala was left alone again. It was almost like since the moment that he admitted he was gay, his life was nothing but and uphill struggle that he was losing.

'_This never would have happened if I was straight.' _It was then that an idea struck him. If all of his problems started when he said he was gay, they'd go away if he wasn't gay. He'd just have to be straight. There was no way around it.

He threw on a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a dark blue hoodie, before heading down-stairs for lunch.

You know the funny thing is, after not eating for two and a half days, you'd think that Tala would be hungry. But no, he wasn't. Actually, the very thought of food made him feel sick to his stomach. So while everyone else was sitting around the table eating, he sat there sipping on some tea.

Rei hadn't been too happy when he found out that Tala wasn't going to be eating, but he was satisfied that the red-head was at least out of his room. He had however been the one to insist that Tala at least drink some tea.

The boy before him wasn't the Tala that he knew. The usual arrogant smirk was no longer on his face, but in it's place a forced smile. His usually pale skin looked pasty, and his hair was disheveled and full of knots.

"You know guys," Tala said getting everyone's attention. "I think we should go out tonight." Upon seeing all the hesitant looks on his friends faces he continued. "Maybe you guys could show me that club you went to the other night, since I didn't get to see it." he gave an, almost, confident smile.

"I think that's a great idea. It would be good for you to get out and have some fresh air." Kai said.

Later that evening, after he had managed to convince everyone to go clubbing with him, Tala was waiting at the doorway for the rest of the gang. He was currently wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a black beater, and a pair of sketchers.

It wasn't long before the rest of the gang made their way to the door. The first person being Ian, running down the stairs singing 'We Like to Party' by the Venga Boys. The next two were Brian and Rei, who were both wearing similar outfits of black and blue. The only difference was that Rei was wearing a traditional Chinese cut top, like usual.

"Kenny and Tyson wont be joining us." Brian stated casually, like he didn't care. And the thing was, he probably didn't.

Upon seeing Tala's confused look, Rei decided to elaborate on Brian's comment. "The chief says that he has research to do, and Tyson ate to much I think. He's really sick."

Tala gave a shrug, adopting much the same attitude as Brian. He didn't really care. "Their loose."

They all stood around holding their coats, waiting for the last member of their party. Tala was the first person to notice Kai walking down the stairs. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black beater, much like Tala's.

Tala couldn't help but think that Kai looked really good, before berating himself and looking away. _'Stop it. I don't think he's hot. I can't. It's wrong.'_

"Lookin' good." When Kai got to the bottom of the steps he walked over to the closet to get his jacket, leaning over Tala to do so. "You smell good Tala." When he pulled back he noticed a sleight blush tinting Tala's face.

With a smirk on his face, Kai pulled away and slipped on his jacket. "Okay, let's get moving. The night is young and I'm ready to party." he walked to the door with everybody putting their coats on and following behind.

It wasn't long until they were at the club. When they got there, the group split in two. Brian and Rei went straight to the dance floor, while Ian, Tala, and Kai went to the bar. Kai and Tala both ordered vodka, while Ian just had a coke and rum.

Tala wasn't sure but, he was pretty sure that it was around his fifth or sixth shot before he saw Ian run off to the dance floor. He didn't notice that it was only Kai and him at the bar until he leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Take it easy. You don't want to pass out before the night even begins do you?"

Nodding, Tala stood up and walked out to the dance floor. It wasn't long before he found the perfect girl to dance with. She had long blonde hair and stormy blue eyes. _'I think this is what guys like. Let's see. A tiny waist, big chest and a revealing outfit. Yupe that's what guys want.'_

It didn't take long for him to get her attention once he started dancing. He just moved his lithe body to the almost haunting rhythm of the new song. He felt eyes on him, making him open his own. His eyes locked with Kai's as the lyrics began.

'Why should I welcome your domination?

Why should I listen to explanation?

I'm not pretending to make it simple.

Try to be something experimental.'

Tala moved his body against the blonde's in sync with the music, as Kai's eyes followed them from the bar. For some reason, unknown to him, Kai was pissed. Just who the hell was that blonde slut that was dancing with Tala?

'You don't turn me off,

I will never fail.

Things I loved before,

are now for sale.

Keep yourself away,

far away from me.

I forever stay,

your perfect enemy.'

He continued to watch them dance from his seat at the bar, a grim look on his face. His eyes stayed starring straight into Tala's, until the other turned to whisper in the girls ear.

'No longer waiting, remove illusions.

No more complaining, forget confusion.

No more compassion, not sentimental.

I am now something experimental.'

Tala couldn't believe himself. He was nowhere near turned on by this girl but, that didn't stop him from suggesting they go somewhere 'a little more private'. Telling the girl to give him a minute, he walked back to the bar.

'You don't turn me off,

I will never fail.

Things I loved before,

are now for sale.

Keep yourself away,

far away from me.

I forever stay,

your perfect enemy.'

He signaled for the bartender to give him another drink, not even showing that he notice Kai until he said his name.

"Tala."

"Kai." Tala said taking his shot from the man behind the bar and throwing his head back, drinking all the vodka at once.

"So who was that girl the you were dancing with?" Kai asked, acting like he really didn't care, but was secretly seething.

Giving a shrug, Tala took another drink. "Don't know. I didn't think about asking her name." He looked at Kai expecting some reaction but, all he got was Kai's usual 'hm'. "Well hey, I've got to get back. Come find me before you leave."

Tala walked away, looking for the blonde from before. Spotting her on the dance floor, he signaled for her to follow him.

They walked down a poorly lit hallway, making their way towards the bathroom. The pounding of the music in the club seemed to echo through his head.. His body moving without him thinking.

When they entered the bathroom, Tala walked over to lean against the wall before smirking. The girl walked over to him, slowly, licking her lips like a predator circling it's prey. The red-head grabbed the blonde by the hand and pulled her flush against him. His smirk widened as he leaned forward, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

It wasn't long before his tongue was in her mouth, moving with her in a dance as old as time its self. They continued this until the girl pulled away, looking down at his pants. Getting the point Tala pulled her back in for another kiss, all the while he was unbuckling his belt and pants.

When he had finished the blond dropped to her knees before him and pulled his pants part of the way down. It was only minutes before she engulfed his member in her mouth. "Fuck." Tala muttered as she began to move her head.

He threw his head back and arched away from the wall as he felt her lightly drag her teeth along his shaft. "Oh fuck yeah." Tala hadn't even noticed when he grabbed a hold of her hair. He was in heaven. This had by far had to be the best thing he had ever felt, partially because nobody had ever done this to him before.

He wasn't able to hold off for to long, though, because after she slid her tongue along the underside of his member, he climaxed. It was surprising to him how she was able to swallow everything, not missing a single drop.

Tala laughed lightly as he pulled up his pants, the girl was fixing her smeared lip-gloss and watching him. "What's so funny?" she asked indigenously.

"Nothing. That was just... That was great is all." Tala was looking up at the ceiling, a smile on his face, as he said that.

The blonde walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "Then how 'bout you return the favor?" She took his middle finger running her tongue over it, much like she had just done moments before to another part of his anatomy.

God did he have to piss. Kai was currently heading to the bathroom, thinking about what he had just recently witnessed. _'Is it just me or is everyone I know turning gay?'_ Just moments before the blue haired boy had seen his two friends, Brian and Rei, dancing. With each other. And it wasn't just friendly dancing. No. They were dancing with almost no space between them, and Brian had his hands placed firmly on Rei's rear.

Shaking that thought of, he opened the bathroom door and walked in. The sight that met him was that of a girls back. He could see that her partners hand was her skirt, and with the moan he just heard he was sure it was up other places as well. He couldn't see the person she was with, because the girl was blocking his view, but he wasn't planning on staying to find out.

"Oh sorry man. Didn't mean to interrupt." Kai turned to head out the door. _'So now everyone is getting lucky too. Damn it.'_

"Kai?" A questioning voice rang throughout the room, causing The mentioned boy to pause and turn back around. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He saw Tala's head leaning over the girls shoulder to see him.

"Tala? Okay, I'm confused. What are you doing in here. And with _her?" _Ok. Wasn't Tala gay? Then why the fuck was he in here with a _GIRL_? There was no reason that his Tala should be in here with this slut. _'Wait. My Tala? Since when has Tala been mine?'_

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" the blonde asked Kai, hands on her hips.

"Tala can we talk?" Kai asked.

"Excuse me. I'm talking to you."

"Well I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to my stupid friend over here." Kai pointed a finger at the red-head who was still propped against the wall.

The blonde turned back to Tala. "Are you just going to let him talk to me like that?"

Raising a delicate eyebrow Tala looked at the girl. "Why wouldn't I?" The small boy pushed himself off of the wall, and re-buckled his pants, before he walked towards Kai, and the door. "I'm going to get another drink."

When he tried to pass Kai, however, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. "We need to talk."

The red-head looked directly into the crimson eyes of his 'friend'. "We'll talk tonight when we get home." With out another word he pulled his arm free, leaving the blonde and Kai in the bathroom.

A/N: Well, that's chapter five. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long to get to you, but it's a rather lengthy chapter. So if you can imagine, it took a while to write. Oh and if you're curious, the song was "Perfect Enemy" by Tatu.


	6. falling apart

Disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned beyblade, that I would be here writing fanfics? No. I wouldn't be. I would be putting all my ideas into the series, thus making it inappropriate for children.

Warning: There will be the usual stuff in this chapter, such as violence, swearing and the like.

A/N: So after careful (yeah right) consideration, I decided not to put a sex-scene in this chapter. I was originally going to have a boy/girl scene, but for some reason it just feels awkward for me to right them. So for the sake of my sanity, you'll have to wait for a while before there is anymore action. Maybe.

Chapter 6: Falling Apart.

Tala had said that he would talk to Kai when they got home, but he never did. After they had gotten home, he had went straight to bed, and Kai didn't have the energy to fight with him if he didn't want to talk.

It was February 13th. The day before Valentines, and everyone in the house was gathered around the dinner table ready for dinner. Everyone that is, except a certain little red-headed Russian.

Tala had left earlier that afternoon with a bunch of girls, like he had been doing for the past three days. He was almost never home, but when he was he was either drunk of his ass or high on something. And it defiantly wasn't life. At least that was what Kai thought. He had noticed the red-head acting weird. He was almost always giddy and giggling at something, or he was falling over his own two feet.

"God. Where is he?" Kai asked, slamming his hands on the table, thus getting everyone's attention.

Brian was the one to answer. "Well I don't know Kai. I saw him leave this afternoon, just like you did. You know just as much, if not more then, we do."

"And what's that supposed to mean Kuznetsov.(1) If you have something to say then spit it out."

"Ok guys." the black-haired Chinese boy said, trying to defuse the situation. "Just calm down. I know we're all worried about Tala, but fighting wont help."

"Shut up and stay out of this Rei." Kai snapped. "This has nothing to do with you. Now, what are you trying to say Brian."

Brian stood up, causing him to loom over the table and all of the silent occupants. "You know what I'm saying. I think you know what's going on with Tala. In fact. I think you're somehow involved. I want to know what you did Kai."

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You have no fucking right to be accusing me of anything."

"Oh so you don't think that it's weird that after Tala told us he was gay, less then a week ago, he suddenly is spending a lot of time screwing around with girls. He was fine, but then you two are alone for about half an hour, and now something's wrong with him. So, What. Did. You. Do?"

"I did what I had to." Kai snapped, standing as well.

"What's that supposed to mean Kai?" Rei asked, clearly hesitating, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

The sound of the front door closing, followed by laughter, drew the attention of the whole group. Tala was home and, by the sounds of it, brought someone with.

"I'm finished. I'll be in my room if you need me." Kai said walking away from the table.

"Hiwatari.(2) If I ever find out that you hurt Tala, I will kill you." It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. A promise that Brian was fully prepared to keep if he ever found out that Kai had hurt his friend.

It was a little bit after eleven o'clock, and Kai was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. That girl that Tala had brought home probably hadn't left yet. He just didn't understand why it upset him so much.

'_I just don't get it. Why am I so upset every time I see him with a girl. I... It couldn't be that I'm jealous could it? But jealous of who?'_

Kai closed his eyes, in a failed attempt to sleep. When he closed them, like every other time, he saw Tala's bright blue eyes, filled with tears. He just couldn't shake that image. Maybe what he had done really _was _wrong. But how could it be.

Kai got out of his bed and headed to the door. He needed to talk to Tala.

Walking down the hall, Kai was able to hear the sound of muffled laughter coming from the red-heads room. This was going to make his talk with Tala a little harder then it really needed to be.

Without knocking Kai walked straight into the younger Russians'' room, only to see him in a somewhat compromising position with some random brunet. He was laying with his back on the bed, in nothing but his boxers, while the girl was straddling his legs and running her whore-ish tongue across his toned stomach.

'_What the fuck does that slut think she is doing?'_ "You fucking slut." he spat out in disgust, getting the occupants in the rooms attention. "Is this what you've been doing? Bringing all these girls home and fucking them?" Kai was seeing red. It was like he had no control over his body, as he walked over and pulled the girl off of his friend. "Get out."

He watched as the girl walked out of the room, only turning his attention back to Tala when he heard the red-head laughing. It was then that he realized that the room reeked of the smell of pot.

"You actually thought I was going to fuck that slut. Hell no." Tala started cracking up laughing at the very thought.

Kai glared at the half naked boy before him. "I don't see what's so damn funny."

"Aww. Is somebody jealous?" Tala crawled to the end of his bed before sitting on his knees in front of Kai. "Don't worry Kai. My body belongs only to you. After all, you were my first." he said raising his hand to the other boys cheek.

Kai leaned into the gentle touch, sighing in content. Tala took this as a sign, so he leaned forward, and placed his lips against that of his friends.

They stayed like that for several moments, until Kai roughly pushed the red-head away. "Don't you dare do that again Tala." Kai stepped back and looked away from the boy that was sitting before him.

"Look at me Kai." Tala said pitifully. When he didn't get a response he tried again. "God damn it Kai, just fucking look at me. Please." Tears started to gather in his eyes, when he still received no response.

Reaching out, he grabbed onto Kai's face, turning it so he would look at him. "I don't get it. It's okay for you to screw me into the floor, when I'm crying and begging you to stop. But now that I'm killing to give myself to you freely, you don't want me."

His anger overtook him, when Kai still refused to say anything. He launched himself at the other boy, efficiently knocking them both to the floor. It wasn't long until the blows started. Tala couldn't stop himself. He had so much anger and hatred for the blue haired boy right now that all he wanted to do was hurt him. Hurt him like he had been hurt.

"I hate you Kai." Each word was punctuated by a punch either to the stomach or face. "Why Kai? Why?" The smaller boy continued to punch as the other boy just laid there and took it.

Tala continued to say how he hated Kai, over and over again, like a mantra. It wasn't long, though, until he was totally worn out. He just sat there, straddling Kai's hips, and broke into tears. He grabbed onto Kai's shirt and began to cry into his shoulder.

Tala and Kai were to distracted to realize the new presence in the room. Brian walked over, wrapped his arms around Tala's lithe waist and picked the small boy up.

When the red-head felt the arms wrap around him he started to struggle. He kicked Kai in the ribs as he was being lifted and carried away. "I hate you Kai!" he screamed. "I hate you."

"Shh. Tala it's going to be okay." Brian whispered into his ear, before looking at Kai. "You are a dead man Hiwatari. Just wait until I get my hands on you."

The duel-haired boy propped himself up on his elbows and watched as the lavender hair boy carried his friend away. Where had he gone wrong? He wasn't sure. The only thing he was sure of was that he had royally fucked up, and now he had to find a way to fix it. For Tala's sake.

A/N: Ok. (1) that's Brian's last name incase you didn't know that. (2) That's Kai's last name. Oh and incase you were wondering, no Tala was not having sex with those women. He was just getting high and fucking around with them. So yeah. Question? Comments? If there's anything you don't get, just ask. I hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Learning the truth

Chapter 7:Learning The Truth

Kai whipped the blood from the fresh cut on his lip and got up off the ground. _'Well, that could have gone better.'_ Kai thought bitterly. He sat on Tala's bed to think through some things. It came as a bit of a shock, but he could still feel the heat from Tala's body radiating off the sheets, and it was even more of a shock when he realized that it seemed to comfort him.

He stayed in that room for several minutes, but then decided he should go back to his own room. He got up and crossed the room, only to exit it once he got to the door. When he entered the hall he saw Brian closing his bedroom door, most likely coming for him.

The tall lilac haired boy spotted Kai out of the corner of his eye, and walked over to him. Kai expected to get hit, but that wasn't really Brian's style. He grabbed the collar of the duel-haired boys night shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Now listen here Hiwatari. You are going to tell me exactly what you did to Tala. Do you hear me?" He pulled Kai away from the wall, only to slam him back into it, efficiently knocking the wind out of the blue-haired boy. "What the fuck did you do to him." Brian asked in a demanding tone as he tightened his grip on Kai's shirt.

"He begged me to stop." Kai mumbled out so Brian couldn't hear him.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I said," but Kai paused. He didn't continue until he saw the threatening look that Brian was giving him. "I said, he begged me to stop. I fucked him as he was begging for me to stop. I ignored the fact that I was hurting him."

Brian moved his hand from Kai's collar to his throat. "Why Kai? Why the fuck would you do that?" he tightened his grip once more before throwing Kai to the ground and kicking him in the stomach.

Kai was thankful for the fact that this was happening to him now, or else that kick would have really hurt if Brian had been wearing his beloved steal-toed boots. "Because I thought I had to teach him a lesson. I thought... I thought... I was wrong." Kai let out a shaky breath, trying to ignore the pain that it caused him. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I realized that now, and I think that I..."

But he was cut off by another foot in his side. "Don't you dare say it. Don't you dare say you love him." this was extenuated by another kick. "Don't you get it Kai. You couldn't possibly know what love is, or you never could have done that to him. Damn it, Tala loved you. I could see it in the way that he always looked at you. For years he looked at you like that." yet another kick was delivered. "You couldn't see that could you? Well you know what Kai? I'm about to teach you a lesson."

Brian kicked Kai in the ribs, slamming his back into the wall and causing a cracking sound. There was movement that hinted that another kick was about to come, but it never did. A voice stopped it.

"Brian?" it was Rei. "Is Tala alright?" he asked. It was so usual that he would be worried about someone else. "What are you doing?"

Brian put his hands in his jeans pockets and backed away from Kai to lean with his back against the wall. "Nothing. Kai, here, and I were just having a talk." Brian looked down the hall to see the black haired boy nod in understanding. "Hey Rei, do you mind if I stay in your room tonight? Tala's staying in mine."

"Sure thing. Just don't be to long." the Chinese boy said turning to go back into his room.

"Oh don't worry. We're done here." Brian pushed away from the wall and began to walk down the hall, without grabbing anything to sleep in. He was almost to the other boys room when he called over his shoulder, "Leave Tala alone. I don't want you going anywhere near him."

The lavender haired boy entered his boyfriends bedroom and shut the door, leaning on it and sighing. He ran a hand through his short locks and smiled at his long-time friend turned lover.

"Are you okay Brian?"

The concern in the others voice comforted him. Somebody cared for him. He only wished that he could make Tala feel this way, he deserved to feel this way. "I'm fine. It's just this whole thing with Kai and Tala. Do you know what Kai just told me? He told me that..."

"I know. I know what he told you. I could hear what you guys were saying when I walked out into the hall. C'mon you seem tired." The black-haired boy pulled back the covers and patted the spot beside him to get his point across.

He watched as his boyfriend approached him, unbuckling his pants as he got closer. Rei shifted closer to him when he was at the side of the bed and helped him remove his jeans. Running his hands under Brian's shirt, he trailed kisses across his lovers stomach as he lifted his shirt.

Brian took the hint and finished removing his shirt, leaving him standing in nothing but his boxers. He crawled onto the bed, his body over Rei's, making his young lover lay back. Now it was his turn to help the other boy undress. First he removed the other boys shirt, showing off his small chest, then he moved towards the younger boys night pants. It wasn't until his wrist was grabbed that he realized that the other wasn't wearing anything under his pants.

Brian rubbed his thumb over Rei's cheek, which was now tinted red with blush, and leaned forward to connect their lips in a soft kiss. As they kissed, he used his knee to spread the other boys legs so he could lay between them. "Rei. If you're not ready I understand."

The black-haired boy leaned forward to silence his boyfriend with a gentle kiss. The passion behind the kiss began to grow as he ran his hands over Brian's broad chest.

No words needed to be spoken for Brian to understand. Rei was ready, and he wanted this just as much a him. He slid the other boys pants down past his thin hips, watching as the blush on his face intensified. He bent forward and gave the black-haired boy a reassuring kiss as he continued to remove his pants.

"So fucking beautiful." Brian murmured against the others lips. Noticing that this just caused the other boy to blush, if possible, even more so. "There's no reason to be embarrassed." As he said this, Brian felt two soft hands running down his abdomen and to his hips. Lithe fingers slipped past the hem of his boxers, slowly, oh so slowly, pulling them down.

Once his boxers were completely off he kneeled between two milky thighs, running his hands over them as he hooked the legs around his hips. Brian tilted his head down so that his and Rei's foreheads were touching. "You know I would never hurt you, don't you?"

Giving a small smile, Rei placed his hand against the lavender-haired boys cheek. "Yeah. I know." he leaned in to place his lips against the other cheek in a soft chaste kiss.

"Do you trust me Rei?" there was a sense of urgency in his voice that warmed Rei's hart.

"I trust you Brian." With that said he gasped as a small pleasurable sensation overtook him. It was all that he had not to buck against the hand that was stroking his member in a slow rhythm. "Brian. Oh... Oh God." His back arched off the bed as he wantonly moaned in pleasure, hoping for more.

Rei was so distracted by the ministrations that Brian was performing on his member that he did realized that the other had prepared to enter him. It wasn't until he felt a slight pain, causing him to hiss (1), and Brian leaned over him gasping that he had noticed.

"Do you... Do you want me to... To stop?" Brian asked through clenched teeth. It was taking all the self control that he had not to plunge himself into the smaller boy.

Rei placed his hands over the bigger ones that were clutching at the sheets in restraint. "No. I don't want you to stop. It was just a surprise is all." He slid one of his hands up the other teens strong arm, allowing it to rest on his shoulder.

Brian looked into Rei's golden eyes, so full of trust, and moved to intertwine there fingers. Taking things slow, he felt the black-haired boy tighten his grip on his hands as he fully sheathed himself within the smaller boy. Brian stilled, allowing Rei to get used to the intrusion, and ran his hands through raven locks.

When Brian felt Rei move his hips against his own, as a sign that he was ready, he slowly pulled out, only to slowly reenter. He was in heaven as he felt Rei's tight heat around him. He continued his slow movements until Rei started moving in sync with him.

Rei wouldn't lie. It hurt like hell, since it was his first time, but it was bearable if it meant that he could be close to Brian like this. It was a relief when, as he moved against the bigger boy, the pain slowly began to melt away, allowing pleasure to take it's place. As he moved against the other, allowing Brian to go deeper, he felt the pace pick up.

While Brian wanted to feel as much pleasure as possible, because what man doesn't, he also wanted Rei to feel the same pleasure, and to be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure if he was. He stopped in shock as he heard quiet mewls of pleasure and, to his utter amazement, purring. Yeah he knew that Rei was a neko-jin but he had not been expecting _that_.

The lavender-haired youth began to laugh when the youth under him cocked his head to the side and looked at him curiously. "Did you really just purr?" His laughing continued when he saw Rei's 'angry' pout. It did however stop when he felt a pillow hit him upside the head.

"It's not funny Brian. I can't help that sometimes I purr. That's just the way I am." Rei crossed his arms and continued to pout, but that change when Brian changed his position so he could give his lover a kiss on the cheek, causing him to moan in pleasure.

Brian trailed kisses down the other boys slender neck, beginning to move again as he did so. "Don't worry Kitten, I liked it. In fact I plan to have you purring a lot more before the night is over." With that he started to pick up the pace again, watching as Rei arched his back in pleasure.

Because of his new position, Brian was able to finally hit the other boys prostate, which made him cry out. Now that he had found it, he fully plained to use it to his benefit. As he hit that little bundle of nerves again, he felt his lovers nails digging into his shoulder, but he didn't feel any pain. In fact, he felt only pleasure.

Rei released his shoulder and moved his hand to the older boys face before leaning up for a kiss. As he laid back Brian followed him so that he could kiss him again. They parted their lips again, but stayed close enough that their heavy breaths would mingle.

Brian smiled as he heard Rei, once more, purring. As he continued to thrust, he felt a strange feeling begin coil in the pit of his stomach. It wouldn't be long now. In fact just minutes later he felt Rei begin to contract around him as he reached his peak. He connected their mouths in a passionate kiss as they both went over the edge.

Pulling apart several minutes later, they were both left panting for breath, but entirely satisfied and content. Brian pulled out of the younger of the two to lay down beside him, clasping their hands together as he did so.

Rei shifted his head onto a strong shoulder as he felt a rough hand gently run through his hair. He was content laying there with his lover, so content In fact that he began, once again, to purr. "I love you Brian." he said to the older boy.

"I love you too, Rei." Brian just stayed like that until the other boy had fallen asleep. When he heard the black-haired boys breath slow to a steady pace he looked over at his sleeping form. Just thinking about hurting him caused a pain in his chest. How could Kai do what he did and then turn around and claim he loved the one he hurt. It didn't make any sense to him, but he wasn't going to think about that right now. He was going to relax, enjoy the warmth from his lovers body, and go to sleep.

Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he saw the clock. 12:28. "Happy Valentines Day."

A/N: I know it's not V-Day, but because of all the snow we had last week i lost power for a few days. Sorry i couldn't get this to you sooner. I hope you can forgive me. I know it may be hard, but please find it in your heart. Just kidding. Oh and how did you feel about me beating the crap out of Kai?


	8. Forgive me, Please

Disclaimer I have never, nor do I now, or ever will, claim to own Beyblade. Mostly because I don't own it and probably never will. Man that's depressing.

Warning: if you haven't figured it out yet, this story is full of naughty things and is not meant for anyone under the age of 18. (Hopefully none of you have seen my profile)

A/N: Sorry that it's been taking me so long between updates, but I'm on the tech crew for our spring musical and most nights I don't even leave the school until 10- 10:30 so I don't get much of a chance to write. Sorry.

Chapter 8: Forgive me. Please.

Kai stayed laying on the floor in the hallway, where he was left, and looked up at the ceiling. What had he done. He made a mess of everything, that's what. Tala would probably never trust him again, Brian would probably try to kill him a few more times, and what about the rest of the team? If they ever found out what he did, they would never look at him the same way again. They would be disgusted.

He thought back to what was said in the red-heads room. 'But now that I'm willing to give myself to you freely, you don't want me.' _'Willing to give himself to me freely? Does that mean that there's still a chance...' _But Kai shock those thoughts away. No use getting his hopes up. There's no way that they could ever be together now. All he could do was apologize and pray that one day, somehow, Tala could forgive him.

Getting up, he weakly walked towards the red-heads room, keeping his hand on the wall for support the whole way. When he finally got to the door, he momentarily paused, not really sure if he should go in or not. He silently turned the door knob, having finally decided to go in, and opened the door.

When he entered the dark room, Kai saw the sleeping form of Tala, bathed in the gentle rays of light from the moon. He looked so... Innocent. Noone would imagine, looking at him, the hell that his life has been for the past week. That innocent look, however, was wiped off his face when, Kai assumed, a nightmare began.

Moving with a swiftness that was unknown to him, Kai was at the red-heads side in a mater of seconds, trying to sooth the whimpering boy by whispering gentle words in his ear. His actions stopped and his heart broke when he heard the words that passed through Tala's soft lips. "Kai... Kai, please don't do this. Why are you doing this?"

Those words sounded so familiar. They were the very words that Kai couldn't get out of head. The words that Tala had cried the night he was raped. There was no way that Kai could forget them.

Tala, slowly began to awaken from his uneasy sleep. It didn't take long for him to notice the other presence in the room. It did, however, take him a bit longer to realize just who that other presence was. The moment he figured it out though, he was on the other side of the bed in a heartbeat.

"Tala I..."

"Get out." the red-head all but screamed. There was no way he would _'listen to reason' _in the state he was in. "Just get out. I don't want to hear it Kai."

Getting up the older of the two started for the door, since he was clearly unwanted. "Whatever you say Tala. I just wanted to apologize." His hand was on the doorknob and turning it, before he was stopped by a weak voice.

"You wanted to apologize? Really?" There was a softness in that voice that made Kai think that maybe, just maybe, he would be forgiven. He turned around hoping to see any expression but the one he saw. There was anger and hurt and, what Kai assumed to be, hatred. "Well okay Kai. You can do whatever you want to me, rape me, beat me, and it will all be alright, as long as you apologize. Do you really think it's that easy? Well it isn't Kai."

Tala was sitting on the bed, gripping the sheets for all they were worth. It took everything he had not to break down crying. He had cried enough because of Kai. He whipped the tears that were threatening to fall on the back of his hand. This action made him seem so young.

Kai walked back towards the bed, reaching out a hand to his friend, only to have it knocked away. "Tala, I don't expect you to forgive me, and I know apologizing doesn't make it right, but, I love you and I truly am sorry."

Once more Kai went to leave, only to be stopped, only this time by a hand on his wrist. He barely had time to turn back towards the young red-head, before a pair of arms latched themselves around his waist and he had a head nuzzling into his chest.

"Why? Why did you have to do that to me?" Tala looked up at the blue-haired boy, the tears he fought so hard to hold back, cascading down his face. "Why did you..." but he was cut off by a light kiss being left on his lips, ever so softly.

He pushed his lips harder against Kai's as the other boy began to pull away. There was such desperation in the way he kissed the other and the way he clutched to the others shirt. The shirt which he soon began removing.

"Tala? C'mon on Tala stop it." Kai soon had to stop the little red-head when he began to undress him. As he fought against him, halfheartedly doing so that way he wouldn't hurt the younger one, Tala began spreading kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"You said you love me Kai?" the others questioning eyes held a hope that Kai didn't want to destroy.

"Yes. But Tala..." he was cut of by a kiss, in much the same fashion as he had done to Tala not even five minutes before.

Pulling back, Tala gave a shy smile. "Then make love to me Kai. If you really love me." He leaned forward and kissed the other again, this time wrapping his arms around the other boys neck.

The kiss started of innocent, but that all changed when Tala opened his mouth and invited Kai's tongue in. The heat in the kiss increased as Tala laid back, pulling Kai on top of him. Tala knew that he probably shouldn't be doing this, not after all the other boy had put him through, but he couldn't help the fact that he _still_ loved Kai. This was something that he had always wanted. This was the way he had hoped he would lose his virginity.

There bliss was soon halted when, in his blind passion, Kai lifted Tala's hands above his head, bringing back painful memories. "Stop!" Tala pulled away from Kai in fear.

Realizing his mistake Kai sat up, all the while watching the other to make sure he was alright. "I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. No right now at least."

Any future conversation was stopped by Tala placing a finger to Kai's lips. "It's alright. I just... Don't hold my hands like that. Please." The red-head gave Kai a reassuring smile before giving him a kiss on the nose, in hopes of initiating more.

Complying to his younger friend, Kai re-attained his position, after he removed the shirt that Tala had previously been trying to get rid of. Settling between the others legs, he moved his hands up to cup a pale face as he left soft kisses everywhere he could..

It wasn't long before all of their clothing was gone, leaving them both completely naked with Kai resting his head on Tala's chest, running his fingers up and down his sides. "Are you sure you want to do this Tal?" Kai asked. He wanted to make sure that there were no doubts in the other boy's mind, or heart.

"I'm sure."

Hearing this Kai lifted Tala's hips, so he could wrap his legs around his waist. When he went to begin preparing the smaller boy, he was stopped. "Don't. You don't have to do that. I know you wont hurt me."

Nodding, Kai slowly began to enter the young red-head, hearing a small hiss of pain which made him stop. "Shit. I knew I should have prepared you."

"No. It's okay. Just take it slowly and I'll be fine." Tala reassured him. When he didn't move in response, Tala took it upon himself to raise his hips, causing Kai to go further inside of him.

Shortly after that, the two boys were moving in time with each other, whispering soft words of love and lust and the occasional 'shit' or 'harder'. The two quickly reached there climax's and fell into a passionate embrace, with Kai's arms around the smaller frame of his new lover. Nothing would have made him happier then to fall asleep just like that. And that's exactly what happened. This was going to be the best Valentines Day of his life.

A/N: I'm sorry if everything seems kinda choppy but, I really wanted to get something out to you, and I really wanted them to get together in this chapter. I promise though that the next chapter will be back to my usual standards. And once again I am so sorry for the wait.


End file.
